The Night Mysterious
by MissDevon
Summary: An off hand comment sends an amnesiac Kendall on the search for the truth of how she lost her memory and who she really is. JAE with some past characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Night Mysterious**_

_Chapter 1_

She was tired of being coddled.  
Tired of being watched over.  
And even more tired of questioning eeryone's motive.

She preformed all the tasks she was asked to, even while wondering why and wishing she understood the shared looks of her bosses, not to mention some of the clients who came in.

And even more so, she was growing tired of being lied to, which was the whole reason why she was in this office right now pacing.

She had come here to relax, only the slip of someone's tounge had her questioning everything.  
_Mrs. Slater.  
_That's what she had been called down there, and it was appearently enough to get her up here.

So what the hell was going on, and what else were they keeping from her?

* * *

Zach Slater forced a smile as Julia Santos-Kiefer poured champagne for the two of them and flirted with him as she moved across the hotel suite she resided in. There was no amusement in his eyes as he watched her. He was onto her game. Had been for some time. He was well aware of the fact that she had latched onto him for security, as well as the type of life his money could buy her, and that she wasn't above using his pass connection to her sister, Maria, to keep him interested.

But for now, he'd allow it, because he was playing a game of his own.

Biding his time till he could make a move of his own, or till the woman he really wanted came back to him--- even if it were only to make his life a living hell (not that it currently wasn't, but at least with her going after him with both barrels blazing it would be an interesting hell.)

"Zach, you aren't even listening to me," Julia pouted.

Sighing he accepte the glass from her: "Sorry, my mind's on something else."

"Something or someone?"

"Julia. . ."

Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to him, "Really, Zach, I don't understand why you bother. She's made you the town pariah."

"I was that the day I arrived."

"She was having another man's child. I mean how freakin' selfish can one woman get?"

"Let's leave out the fact that she was carrying that child for her best friend."

"Against your wishes."

"The reason why I objected should be obvious now."

"Zach, really. You don't get her. Kendall is only out for herself. Ryan's right. She proballly only did it in some odd attempt to get him back and hurt Greenlee. Not that I understand what he--- or anyone else--- sees in her. And I don't know what he saw in Skipper Barbie either. I mean if you had known Gillian you'd understand how wong those two are together. But then again, two selfish, self serving women like Kendall and Greenlee certainly deserve each other. I mean who goes behind their husbands' backs to get pregnant? Never mind the problems of when you lose a baby thinking it can be replaced, and by one that his ex is carrying for you!" she rambled, but unlike with Kendall, he didn't find it entertaining, but annoying.

Leaning further back in his chair, he closed his eyes trying to block out her voice as a knock sounded on the door. Muttering to herself, Julia went to answer it. "Don't you people understand anything about downtime?" she demanded of the woman on the other side of the door.

Edie smiled stiffly at her. "I need to speak to the boss," she said simply.

"He's busy. I mean. . . really. . . " Julia started as Zach came up behind her. "What do you need Edie?"

"There's someone in your office who needs to speak to you. ASAP," she said with a look that Zach knew meant his attention was needed five minutes ago.

"Can't you. . ."

"I'll be right up," Zach interrupted Julia.

Edie nodded. "I'll wait for you by the elevator to brief you on the way," she answered as she turned and headed in that direction while Zach stepped back into the room and closed the door.

"Why don't you delegate more?" Julia whined.

"I delegate enough to have had the time to help you," he responded stiffly.

"Well, you don't have to get all defensive!"

"Julia, those of us who work non-menial and own our own businesses can't delegate everything and have to take care of problems when they come up."

"Well if you had chosen a more reliable partner. . ."

"Good night Julia," he said as he left the room. Striding quickly down the hall he came to a stop near an annoyed Edie. "What's the problem?"

"Mrs. Slater's in your office."

"Oh?" he asked as he pressed the button for the elevator. "What does she want?"

"I believe the order was to get you and your sorry hide now so that she could find out what the hell you're up to."

Zach smiled slightly at that: "well let's not keep her waiting. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Biting her lip as she completed a pass around the office. Kendall started to question the wisdom of her being there.  
After all, there had to be a mistake.  
She was acting impulsively.

She just had to grab her purse and get out of there. Quickly, she turned again and stalked to a nearby chair and bent to pick up her purse.

"Kendall?" Zach asked from the door as she rose. "What can I do for you?"

Turning, she pushed back her hair and sized him up quickly, well aware of the fact that he was doing the same of her. Unnerved by the feelings that his stare was unleashing, Kendall said the first thing that came to mind: "you can tell me why the hell the people around here are referring to me as 'Mrs. Slater.'"

Exhaling, Zach shut his office door and crossed it silently. "Well?" Kendall demanded, mentally catalouging the way his shoulders had slumped slightly at her words.

"I'm afraid that I'm not in the heads of my employees," he answered as he went behind his desk, refusing to look at her.

"Don't act like its something one of them dreamed up. If it were, I wouldn't have been able to get up here and your guard dog wouldn't have gone to get you. Now what the hell is going on?"

"I'm afraid I have no answer for you."

"Well, you better figure one out, Zach, because I swear if you don't. . ."

"You'll what?" he laughed. "You have no power here."

"You're lying."

Zach shrugged: "maybe, maybe not. But I can't answer your questions."

"Why?"

"Because your doc. . ."

"Because my doctors think that I'm too fragail? Well, thanks anyway _Mr. Slater_, because you just answered my question, which means I probally have a hell of a lot of power here, being your wife and all," she shot back. "And I'm not so fragile that I can't handle knowing who the I am. I mean, what the hell were you thinking? My mother's planning my friggin' wedding to Del! What the hell type of husband would allow that to happen?" she continued to rant as she slammed her purse against his desk and leaned over it.

"I never said you were fragile," Zach replied calmly. "But I won't jeopardize your health."

"Because Dr. Joe convinced you? Please! My mother probally influenced that since she doesn't like you."

Zach smirked slightly at that: "true, I'm not one of Erica's favorite people, but. . ." he started only to stop as Kendall deflated and dropped into the visitor's chair and started to cry. "Kendall, what is it?" he asked as he quickly rounded his desk. "Kendall?" he prodded more softly as he knelt next to her, "don't."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she said through tears.

"OK," he agreed leaning back on his heels. "I'll agree to not tell you what to do if you tell me why you're crying."

Kendall shook her head as she swiped at her tears: "I hate crying. But you probally already know that."

"If it helps, I hate seeing you cry," he said as he took out a hankerchief and gave it to her.

"Then why make me? Why won't you tell me. . ."

"Because that was the decision that was made."

Kendall narrowed her eyes at the statement: "but not by you or me," she deduced.

"Kendall. . ."

"David doesn't think. . ." she started to blurt out.

"Haywood isn't a great ally. And when did you talk to him?"

"I've talked to him in generalities, but I called him while I waited for you. He doesn't think that people keeping what happened to me a secrect is going to be helpful in the long run."

"I don't trust Haywood."

"And I don't think that Dr. Martain's right. I mean, I almost ended up committing bigamy!"

Zach chuckled slightly at her outrage: "let me guess. Would be at the lesser end of the list of my so-called crimes against their town," she said narrowing her eyes slightly at him.

"I certainly am in no position to judge."

"Guess that's one of the reasons we ended up together."

"You're fishing," Zach chided, his eyes lighting with slight amusement.

"And you're enjoying this!" Kendall accused.

"What I'm enjoying is seeing some of your spark return," he returned.

"Is that all?"

"You're using the wrong bait," he sighed as he rose.

"I'd try another kind, but my mind seems to think that I don't know you well enough," she shot back.

"And you, undoubtedly, want to do something to change that."

"I have something in mind."

"If it involves Haywood, you can forget it."

"One don't order me around. Two, it doesn't involve David, and I wouldn't think you'd trust him. I have someone else in mind."

"What?"

"Another doctor."

"Who?'

"Someone of my choosing."

Zach rolled his eyes: "why do I think that I should be running for cover?"

Kendall smirked at that: "because you know me so well?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Zach stared down at her. "Who's the doctor, Kendall?"

"An old friend," she answered sweetly as she rose gracefully, deciding not to allow him to use his height to his advantage.

"Kendall. . ."

"I'll make all the arrangements. I'll even make sure that Derek Frye know what I'm up to so Erica can't pull anything where you're concerned."

"Just where do we have to go to see this doctor?" Zach asked supiciously.

"Don't worry. Just pack for cold and don't forget your passport."

"My. . .Kendall, I don't like this. Especially since I'll be flying blind."

"Well, welcome to my world, oh husband of mine," she replied as she brushed by him to pick up her purse. "So, who do I need to call to make arrangements?"

"I'll have Edie help you with that."

"Good. See you in two hours?"

"Sure. Just know that I'm not just going with whoever's word."

"Yet you went with Dr. Martain's?"

"Lets say I was outvoted and leave it at that."

"Well, no one tallied mine. Or asked for it for that matter. So now I'm taking back control whether they like it or not!"

"Go make those plans. I have to get somethings here taken care of."

"Two hours. You won't leave me waiting, will you?" she asked with slight insecurity.

"No, Kendall. I won't leave you waiting," Zach replied earnestly, earning a small nod as he went to the door.

"Zach?" she called as she stopped at the door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me a say."


End file.
